Fun and Games
by Cumor
Summary: Carlisle and Esme share a rather special night. Thank God the kids got out of the house in time. Adult theme. Lemons, consensual spanking; sexual and disciplinary ... sorta. If you find this offensive please move along. Everyone else, hang on... it's going to be a wild ride.


**Warning: **Adult themed. Contains disciplinary spanking.. sorta... sexual spanking..sorta. If you do not find this acceptable please move along. Thanks. Rated M for Lemons.

**Disclaimer:** As always, all the wonderful Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer who is kind enough to loan them to us. I promise not to break them, leave them out in a hurricane, neglect them or harm them in anyway...that I can't repair within the course of the story.

**AN:** My mind went wandering. Rather simple little One Shot. Carlisle and Esme got tired of me screwing around with their sex lives, or lack there of, in my other stories and decided to take things into their own hands. I found that once I turned them lose there is just no stopping them until their story finally had a chance to be told. A bit of oddity. Hope you enjoy.

Special thanks to Splinter for her mad beta skillz!

* * *

"Come on, Em. Get your moose ass out of the way. We're tryin' to watch that." Jasper groused as his bulky brother stepped in front of the television.

"It's just some stupid horror movie that you know will be on again." Emmett grinned as a clap of thunder shook the house. "That right there on the other hand doesn't come around as often. Looks like it's time for a little rematch, Bro. Time to play ball."

Alice sighed as she cuddled up closer to her mate before looking up at her muscular dark haired brother. "It's not going to last long enough for a game, Emmy. Why don't you come watch the movie with us? It's silly flying vampires who turn to dust in the sunlight, but it's pretty funny. I think you would like it."

"Aw, come on, guys. I need to get out of the house. Edward is too busy composing some garbage and Rose is reading. Can you believe that? She would rather read then go knock the ball around." He scoffed in complete disbelief that his mate would rather stay cooped up in the house than spend time with him in the great outdoors. "Come on, guys." Emmett began to whine. "Please play with me."

"Em, can't you at least try to enjoy... Oooo," Alice caught a brief vision before that very vision materialized before them.

Jasper's low whistle caused Emmett to turn around just in time to see his mother bound up the stairs dressed in a short blue and green plaid skirt and neatly pressed white oxford blouse that bore the Cullen crest on the tiny breast pocket. Her flowing golden brown hair was pulled back by a plaid headband and a matching tie completed her wardrobe. She smiled brightly at Jasper's whistle, but continued on her way up the stairs and out of sight.

"What in the hell was that?" Emmett continued to stare at the spot that his mother had just recently occupied.

Alice giggled as Jasper took a shaky breath. "Em, we can't play ball right now, but what say you go get Rose and Eddie and we high tail it to town to go hit a club or take in a movie. I think we all might be suffering from a touch of cabin fever after all."

The hulking boy turned back to his brother with a confused expression on his face. "I already told you that Edward and Rose aren't interested in... oh..." Jasper raised an eyebrow as he nodded once. "OH! OH, WOW! Yeah, let me go get Eddie and Rose." Emmett shuddered visibly as he went to gather his mate and little brother while Jazz flicked off the flatscreen and hauled Alice from the couch.

"I think it's cute." Alice smiled as she held her husband's hand while dancing towards the garage door. "Daddy deserves a bit of a surprise every now and then."

"I do believe that this is going to count as much more than a bit of a surprise."

The tiny pixie giggled excitedly as she kissed her mate. "You know they will have fun."

He tilted his head slightly as he opened the car door. "I have little doubt, but I would rather not think about it, thanks." He closed the door with a thud before slipping behind the wheel to await his siblings so they could make their get away before the festivities began.

* * *

A soft rapping on his office door drew Carlisle's attention away from his paperwork. He closed his eyes and rubbed them as he called out, "Come." He heard the door open and close with a light click, but he was not prepared for the sight that met him when he dropped his hand away from his face.

Esme stood just inside the door with her head bowed as she shuffled her feet nervously. Carlisle's breath caught in his chest as he looked her up and down then cleared his throat when he noticed a note clutched tightly in her hand.

"Miss Platt, what sort of mischief have you gotten yourself into this time? Bring me that note, young lady."

She kept her head down as she slowly crossed the room to place the folded note in Carlisle's outstretched hand.

"Take a seat, Miss." He nodded towards the chair before his desk which she slumped into with a huff.

Carlisle shot her a look that caused Esme to sit up and lay her hands meekly in her lap while she watched her stern Head Master apprehensively.

His amber eyes scanned the note as he shook his head in dismay. With a sigh he placed the note on his desk then, lacing his fingers together, he leaned slightly forward. "Cheating, Anne? This is unbelievable, young lady. I expect a great deal better from you, little miss. I was prepared for your usual hijinks, but to risk a black mark to your permanent record this way." He fell silent as he watched her fidget nervously under his gaze. "I just don't know what to do with you anymore. You are becoming increasingly incorrigible. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mr. James has it in for me. I didn't cheat on that test. I swear, Dean Cullen. That man just doesn't like me and will try anything that he can to get me into trouble. He wants me booted out of this school. I know it."

"Hmm. I suppose your professor is also lying about you making an inappropriate offer if he…. Now what were those exact words?" Carlisle leaned back and scratched his chin as he pretended to struggle at recalling the words in the note. "Oh yes, that's right. If he would only let 'this one slide' instead of holding you accountable?"

Esme snorted dismissively as she quickly looked away from the slightly intimidating Dean of Discipline. "He wishes that I would give him the time of day. He is just a nasty old balding pervert who couldn't get laid if he crawled up a chicken's ass. You really should get rid of him before he gets this school into legal trouble. You know parents don't like their little girls being taught by sexual degenerates. "

Carlisle pushed his chair back and stood, causing Esme to shrink back as he walked around to the front of the desk while staring down at his miscreant student.

"Those are very serious accusations, Miss Platt. I assume that you realize just how much trouble you could get into for slandering a professor of this institution. You have evidence to back up this claim?"

The young girl shivered at the intensity in his voice. "Well Jenny Taylor told me…"

"Look at me when you speak, young lady."

The soft strength of his voice left no room for her to disobey. Esme swallowed hard as she looked up to meet her Dean's eyes.

"Jenny told me that Mr. James… the old goat had cornered her in chem lab and made her… he made her do… I don't feel comfortable saying those things, Dean Cullen." She looked away quickly.

Carlisle folded his arms across his chest as he tilted his head to the side. "So this is based on second hand information from what I must admit is not a reliable source, Miss Platt. Miss Taylor has been across my desk just as often as you have if not a few times more; usually because of the tall tales that she tells."

The girl's golden eyes darted nervously as she tried to focus on anything other than the man before her.

"Perhaps I should have Mr. James join us. It is only fair that he have the opportunity to face his accuser."

"NO!"

"Why not, Miss Platt? If this situation is as you claim then I do need to think about my school and the safety of my students. If Mr. James is a threat to my students…"

"He's not," she whispered.

"What was that, miss?" Carlisle reached out and took her chin in his hand to bring her head up to face him. "Please, do repeat yourself, young lady, I didn't quite hear."

Esme shook her head.

"Esme Anne Platt, that was not a request. You will answer me, little miss and you will answer truthfully or you will find yourself back in this office every day for a week. I do not believe that is something you would care to experience."

She shook her head again as her eyes filled with tears.

"Anne."

"Mr. James is not a threat to any of the girls as far as I know, Dean."

Carlisle leaned back against his desk and sighed softly. "Anne, you know that falsehoods are not tolerated in this school. Owing that your deception was aimed at discrediting one of our most esteemed professors you leave me little option but to discipline you firmly." A single tear rolled down her cheek, but Carlisle remained steadfast. "I'm sorry little girl, but you have no one to blame but yourself."

She sniffled as she watched him push off from the desk and make his way over to an antique umbrella stand that stood near the bookcase. Withdrawing a well-oiled piece of rattan cane he returned and tapped the cane against the desk. "Let's go, Miss Platt. You know how this works."

"But Dean Cullen, can't we talk about this?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Platt. I believe you have said quite enough. Anymore and I fear you will find yourself in even deeper trouble. By rights you should receive a full senior dozen, but luckily for you I'm in a good mood and feel that your misbehavior can be served with six of the best."

"Dean!" She gasped in shock. "I have never had the occasion to earn more than three cuts."

"Anne, you have never gone so far as to lie to me. You have lied, cheated and attempted to besmirch a teacher. Frankly, I am completely appalled with your behavior, young lady. Don't you feel that this caning is the least of what you deserve?" When she didn't offer an argument he held out his hand to help her to her feet.

Esme stared at his hand for several moments then looked up into his eyes. "Dean, can't we come to some other agreement? I might, just might mind you, deserve this, but isn't there another method of punishment that could redeem me?"

"What would you suggest?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Taking his hand and gracefully rising she leaned in close to his ear as her hand faintly brushed against his fly. "Mr. James may not have been game enough to let my little mishap slide, Dean Cullen, but I have to believe that a young bachelor like yourself has needs that just need to be addressed. Think of this as teaching me a lesson not only in deportment, but also in the history of commerce. Can't we do a little bartering, Dean? I know I have skills that you will value. I will trade them for your leniency."

Carlisle swallowed hard as she made quick work of the button and zipper of his trousers. "This is most inappropriate, Miss Platt. How dare you make a mockery of this institution with the mere suggestion of such a…" His voice failed as the young woman pushed him back against the desk as she fell to her knees.

"Oh my goodness, Dean." She gasped as her hand slip into his fly and wrapped around his stiff cock. "And to think I had been wasting my time with Mr. James when your needs are so much greater." Esme giggled as she drew a soft moan from the administrator while her hand rhythmically glided along his shaft bringing him to full erection.

Closing his eyes tightly, Carlisle tried to regain his sense of control which was rapidly slipping away. "Anne, I… I…" He gasped as her grip tightened ever so slightly. "I will not be manipulated."

"I would never dream of manipulating you, Sir. I just thought that if you could find it in your heart to let my misconduct slide just this one time then I could let you do some sliding as well. Not manipulating, Dean Cullen. Just a simple exchange of services that we both can enjoy. Nothing but old fashion bartering."

He shook his head as another moan escaped his lips.

"Oh come now, Dean, surely my ass serves a better purpose than being caned." Opening his eyes, he looked down to find the girl grinning back at him. The mischievous glimmer in her eyes told him that she had already won this battle. With his surrender imminent, Carlisle inhaled deeply to steady his voice then softly commanded, "Take them off."

"What was that, Sir? Please do repeat yourself. I didn't quite hear." Her tone was mocking as she fed him his own words.

Carlisle's eyes darkened at her impertinence. "Don't toy with me, young lady, " he snarled through gritted teeth as he caught her chin in his hand and glared into her eyes. "My slacks; take them off."

Esme fought against the touch of fear that clawed at her chest as she pushed Carlisle's pants and boxers down his legs while he toed off his shoes. With a slow deep breath she reminded herself that she had been the one to initiate this game and he was still her loving gentle passive predator beneath the role he was currently taking. Swallowing back the lump of venom that blocked her throat she hazarded a glance up at her lover. His eyes were still dark, but they smoldered with passion instead of anger.

"That's a good girl." He stroked her cheek gently as he recognized her fear. A quick assessment proved that she was calming down and it was safe to continue. He cleared his throat then whispered, "How about you give me a sample of these skills that you feel are worth bartering with, Miss Platt? I warn you now; they had better be spectacular if I'm going to allow these transgressions of yours to go unpunished."

She was still a little hesitant, but when Esme spoke her voice was steady and light. "I have never had any complaints, Dean."

She smiled and the tightness in Carlisle's chest loosened as the sparkle returned to her eyes.

Venom flooded her mouth as her tongue traced the heavy vein on the underside of his cock from base to tip before she flicked it lightly over the sensitive head. The venom lubricant caused his sensitive skin to tingle as she pulled him into her mouth painfully slowly. Her hand disappeared from his shaft as her lips took its place, but found a new occupation as it cradled and gently massaged his balls.

"Oh dear, God," he groaned as his breath caught while Esme's expert skills brought him to the crest of orgasm only to ease him back from the brink. The fourth time she denied him release Carlisle growled in frustration. Grabbing her upper arms a little more roughly than he had intended to, he yanked her to her feet. Spinning her around, he firmly pushed her down across his desk and landed a firm swat across her skirt.

Leaning down to allow his weight to pin her against the unyielding wooden surface he growled quietly in her ear. "That's for being a tease, young lady." Snaking his hand between their bodies he pulled her skirt up to find that she had forgone with her regulation school underwear. "Esme Anne Platt, you naughty girl, you are out of uniform." Wrapping his arm around the front of her thigh his fingers easily slipped inside of her while his thumb circled her clit causing her to bite her lip and squirm slightly beneath him. "Well gentle Annie, it would appear that I am not the only one who is needy."

Esme moaned in response as a deep rumbling purr sounded in her chest while she pushed back against him.

"You want more, little tease? Not as much fun when the shoe is on the other foot, now is it?"

With a groan, the young woman shook her head.

With his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his cool breath he softly hissed, "Ask for it. Tell me what you want, Anne."

She squeaked in protest as his fingers disappeared leaving her aching for more.

"What do you want, Anne? Tell me. I can't help you if you don't let me know what you need."

Her breath came in ragged gasps as she forced the words out. "I…need…you."

"I'm right here, young lady. That need has been met already."

Carlisle moved his foot seconds before she slammed her foot down in an attempt to stomp on his toes in frustration. Pressing his forearm across her shoulders to hold her down, he rolled his body slightly to the side and slapped her bared backside sharply. "Keep that attitude in check, little miss."

Esme whimpered as the sting seemed only to increase her need of her mate's services. "I… need…"

He waited patiently as he covered her body once again.

"I…need…you…to…fuck…me."

"Such common language and from a proper young lady, at that. Tsk. You shock me, little Miss and that's not an easy thing to do." He kissed the side of her neck as his knee slipped between her legs, nudging them further apart. "Anne as the saying goes, you can't always get what you want, but sometimes you get what you need."

Carlisle entered her in a single smooth forceful thrust causing a low moan to tear from her throat. Her back arched as she succumbed to her desire to be utterly possessed by her loving mate; an act he was very happy to oblige. Esme pushed back against him encouragingly while Carlisle fell into a comfortable pace. Her breath came in shallow gasps as she met him thrust for thrust.

Brushing her flowing hair off to the side, he kissed the nape of her neck then gently took it in his mouth as he growled. The pressure of his teeth caused Esme to snarl while she pushed back into him taking his full length deep. A roll of his hips caused his mate to whimper as her climax approached, but suddenly he withdrew leaving her panting and unfulfilled sprawled under him.

Esme growled as she felt him release his hold on her neck. Confusion shown in her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder at her mate, but Carlisle simply grinned. "What, Anne? Don't care for the bitter taste of your own medicine?"

"Carlisle!"

"That's Dean Cullen, young lady." He raised a brow as he lightly reprimanded his errant school girl. He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I should make you go stand in the corner with your hands on top of our head until you cool down so that you have no hope for relief. Maybe that would teach you how wrong it is to tease someone."

She whined and stared deep into his eyes as he pulled back just enough to see the frustration and need reflected in her features.

"Aren't you lucky that I'm not the sadistic sort?"

His sudden thrust caught her by surprise forcing a gasp of pleasure to escape. Quickly he brought her back up to a feverish peak as she welcomed each stroke and the accompanying waves of pleasure that rocked her body.

"Cum for me, Anne."

As if in response to his words, her body suddenly convulsed as it clamped down on him tightly. Wave after rhythmic wave massaged his encased cock as her sexual tension found release causing him to follow suit shortly after. Passion spent, he collapse on top of her as they lay in a huddle heap across the marred antique desk.

Forcing his breath to slow, Carlisle soon regained control of his voice. "See, I told you that I could teach you to cum on command."

Esme snorted as she began to giggle. "You keep thinking that, Carlisle. Just because you can read my body that doesn't mean you can condition that sort of response."

"Well the practice sessions will be fun." He kissed her cheek then slowly pushed himself up and quickly dressed before lifting her into his arms. Carrying her across the room, he settled down on the loveseat with his wife cuddled on his lap. He kissed her passionately then pulled back and lightly tapped the tip of her nose. "And that is Dean Cullen, Missy. I don't want to have to correct you again."

Esme rolled her eyes earning her a light slap on the thigh. "Ow."

"I did warn you to keep that attitude in check," he reminded quietly. "Now, let's discuss your punishment."

Her eyes went wide as she looked at Carlisle in disbelief, but quickly slipped back into her role. "But Dean, I thought we just came to an understanding on that. Isn't my record clear now? You seemed to appreciate my bargaining powers."

"Oh, I enjoyed them very much, Miss Platt, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. It hardly seems fair that you barter with an activity from which you appeared to have gained an equal amount of pleasure and still expect it to nullify your earlier actions. No young lady, what just happened here would undoubtedly cause more poor behavior in the future instead of suppressing it."

"But, Sir…"

He held up his hand to silence her. "You asked to barter for leniency not amnesty; your terms, Miss Platt, not mine."

"Dean!"

"You are slated for six with the cane for your instances of cheating, lying, and defamation of character." He raised a brow as she opened her mouth to protest causing her to rethink that strategy and glance away. "Now there is the additional violation of seducing your Dean in an attempt to thwart retribution, not to mention the fact that you are out of uniform." He shook his head sadly. "Those are some serious charges against you, little Miss. I know that I for one would not want to be in your shoes."

Esme hung her head as her thoughts raced. She trusted Carlisle and knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but she had never been caned even though the miserable thing had made several appearances in their play over the years. "Do you consider six as being lenient, Dean?"

"Quite, but if you promise me that you will not attempt these things again…EVER… I am prepared to forgo the cane. I believe justice can be served by turning a sassy little girl over my knee for a good bared bottom spanking."

She gasped softly. There had always been the occasional swat here or there, however Carlisle had never gone so far as to actually administer a real spanking. Would she be able to take that? She did always have her safeword if she couldn't, but Esme prided herself on having never had to use it. A small voice screamed at her to put an end to their roleplay now before things went too far or out of control. With a deep breath to soothe her nerves, Esme silenced that inner voice and placed her trust in her husband.

Tucking her chin against her chest she whispered, "If you feel that will suffice, Dean." She gave a little nod then felt Carlisle's knuckle press against the underside of her chin to bring her head up. There was no need for words as the question shown clearly in his eyes. Esme inhaled deeply again as she nodded once more before averting her eyes.

"Very well, Anne." He slid her easily off his lap and stood her before him.

Esme had never witnessed his punishment of their children though now it appeared that she was going to get firsthand experience. She swallowed hard and noticed Carlisle do the same. "It's alright, Dean. I understand that I deserve this and I trust you to correct my behavior."

Carlisle closed his eyes and he sighed softly. She trusted him, but did he have enough faith in himself to play this through? He knew that he wouldn't hurt her; that was never in question. He worried that he would trigger some sort of repressed psychological response in his abused mate. They had taken to the occasional roleplay to spice things up in the bedroom, but also as a chance for her to explore and conquer her fears. It deepened their bond and her faith in him to never do her harm. This was going to be a big step for them; one that Carlisle feared screwing up royally.

"Alright, young lady. This starts when I say it starts and is over when I say it's over. You have no say in the matter. Unlike your usual caning, there is no set number so you will not be able to brace yourself knowing when your punishment will end. Are you still willing to surrender your will to me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then come on and let's get this done." He patted his leg with one hand while he held the other out for Esme to take. Carefully he eased her across his lap and pulled her close to his body. He felt her struggle as she tried to settle into this unfamiliar position. "Relax, Annie. I will never let you fall."

She sighed as he gently rubbed her back to help her relax. With the tension slowly leaving her tense muscles, he flipped the short skirt up over her back. Esme shivered as the air caressed her cheeks before his hand patted her softly then rested on her bottom.

"I want you to focus on your misbehavior and what you can do to improve on that. Do you understand?"

Esme nodded then grabbed a throw pillow from the corner of the loveseat and buried her head. A light smack to her rear brought a little squeak.

"Young lady, I require verbal responses. Do I need to pose the question again?"

"No, Sir, I understand."

"Good girl."

With those final words Carlisle began to administer his naughty little girl's spanking. Even though he kept his strokes light enough to do little more than leave a slight sting, Esme protested loudly. As she kicked her feet he wrapped his arm more firmly around her to keep her safe.

"Anne, do you remember how to stop this?"

"Yes."

"Do you need to?"

She whimpered softly and then responded with an unwavering tone. "No, Sir, I'm fine."

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief. They had a safeword in place, but a simple "stop" from his wife would have brought an end to this scene. Sometimes the struggle made for an extra dose of excitement. In this case, however he would break the scene in the spans of a heartbeat.

"Anne, I am very disappointed in your behavior. You are a smart girl. There should never be a reason for you to cheat on a test. That is disrespectful to your professor, to your fellow students who put forth the effort to study, and to yourself because you can earn your grade without stooping to such measures. You want to be a teacher and yet you take the easy way out. What sort of message would that send to your future students?"

She prayed that he didn't expect her to answer since she found herself too distracted by the warm sting in her backside to think clearly. It wasn't as bad as she feared, though she knew that Carlisle wasn't spanking her like he did their children when they crossed the line. She kicked again and felt his arm tighten around her waist as it circled her body.

Carlisle let his restraining hand drift further down as he shifted Esme a little further up over his lap. A light pop to her inner thigh caused her legs to part and gave him the window of opportunity that he needed to send a different sensation coursing through her body. His finger gently circled the little knob of nerve rich flesh inducing quivering shudders in his wife. Moans began to intersperse themselves in between her cries.

"Esme Anne, are you concentrating on your behavior like I asked?"

"No, Sir."

_Well at least she didn't lie_. He smirked at the thought as he clucked his tongue. "Can't even follow a simple direction. What does get into you, little girl?"

"You, Sir." She gasped.

Carlisle could not hold back his laughter. "I have to give you that one, Anne."

"Please do, Sir." She was panting now, partly from the pain, but mostly from the pleasure.

The skilled doctor's hands easily brought relief to his suffering wife. With a low moan she went limp across his knee. Carlisle let her rest for a few moments, but once her breathing returned to normal he gave her a last sharp swat, while he leaned down and whispered, "Hussy," in her ear.

Esme giggled. "Guilty. Am I getting punished for that, too?"

"Not this time." He lowered her skirt before shifting her back up into his lap and hugging her tight. "Are you alright, love."

Esme smiled at her mate then rubbed her backside. "Yes, Dean Cullen. I'm just fine Sir, but I will never be that bad again."

Carlisle tilted his head as he fixed her with his patented stare. "I've heard that so many times before, from so many miscreants. I'll just have to hope that you learned your lesson this time, young lady because if not you will be facing the full twelve with the cane."

She gasped at the thought then rubbed her rear again while the idea of what the cane would feel like took hold of her mind. "I'll be good."

Carlisle smiled then kissed her forehead as she threw her arms around his neck. "You always are my good little angel."

Esme curled up against his chest as he pulled the headband from her hair and ran his fingers through her silky brown locks. Her scent filled his senses awaking his most primal urges. "Esme, my love. How about we move into the bedroom where we can be a bit more comfortable. I adore my little school girl, but right now I need my wife and we don't know how much longer we have until the children come home."

"As freaked out as Emmett was, I'm sure Alice will have a hard time getting them home." Her musical laughter melded with his and filled the room. She kissed her mate then placed her hand flat against his chest to push him back. "Just let me go change into something more comfortable."

"Like hell." Carlisle stood with Esme cradled to him as he headed towards the door. "You will not change into anything, young lady. Clothing is not optional here; it's not allowed."

Esme giggled as she buried her head against her husband's neck as he carried her down the hall to their little sanctuary. "Maybe we should give Alice a call just in case."

"Tell her to stay away at least another couple of hours." He kicked the bedroom door open then carefully laid his wife on the bed. "Actually, tell her that they might want to get a couple rooms at the hotel because Daddy is feeling frisky tonight." He tossed his wife his phone before flicking off the light and crawling in bed next to her. "Happy anniversary, lover," he whispered as his hands ran over her body striping away the offending clothes.

"Happy anniversary." She kissed him deeply as the phone fell from her hand to lay forgotten for the night among the plush pile of the floor.


End file.
